


America the Beautiful

by TheWorldHasGoneMad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: Old Fanfiction that I regret immensely, Originally made in 2017, Other, Why did I make this?, cringy, i pray for anyone who has the heart to read this, screaming internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldHasGoneMad/pseuds/TheWorldHasGoneMad
Summary: (This is an old fanfiction of mine that I finally had the heart to publish.)This is basically a love story between America from Hetalia, and a Hamburger.





	America the Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll regret reading this story, I swear it.

Hamburger had stalked America-Senpai for quite a long time now. He always looked at him from a distance from the McDonald's across from America's home.

He had a longed look in his lettuce, always waiting, always longing for the same from America-Senpai. He was alone until that fateful day, when America finally noticed him.

America was walking down the street when he saw Hamburger through the window. America was hungry at the time, until he saw hamburger, love soaring through him.

He immediately ran into the McDonald's and went to Hamburger, though a glass window was between them. With a random brick that magically appeared in his hand, he broke the glass, employee's running over to America to stop him.

America was already holding Hamburger, and was running out the fast food restaurant yelling,

** _ "I AM AMERICA, YOU CAN'T STOP MEEE!!! I AM FRIENDS WITH THE PRESIDENT!!" _ **

He was running down the street to his house, when he finally got to his house and rushed in, locking the doors and turning the lights on. He set hamburger down, his friends looking at him.

America kneeled, looking down at Hamburger, and said, "I love you. MARRY ME." ((For a second there he sounded like France, when he was trying to make Britain marry him.))

For a while, it was pure silence until America said, "Ok, quiet means yes, so YAY." America said replying, "We will get married tomorrow, at McDonald's." And then America strode off, going somewhere.

Tony, (America's friend) looked at Hamburger, and brought him outside to the unicorn that flew out to America a few weeks?, years?, months?, ago. The unicorn looked at it, with its beautiful eyes... And bit it.

Somehow America saw it and started yelling out, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**...."

America appeared randomly and sat next to the almost dead Hamburger and said, "So many memories, so may times together...why Hamburger...?"

Tears stroked down his face. America buried his face into his hands and weeped.

The unicorn looked pitiful at Hamburger and cried onto him. The ground shook.

Suddenly sparkles came out of Hamburger, and Hamburger became a man, with only a scar on his cheek. The ground stopped shaking as America said,

"**HAMBURGER**!!"

They hugged each other and got married,

-

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this. I didn’t even edit it. Why?


End file.
